Viva l'Italia
by SilvermistAnimeLover
Summary: Just a little Oneshot that takes place after HetaOni: Italy's Story, but within the realm of my RPG, Between Two Worlds. No spoilers. T for mention of smoking and language. Can be a standalone.


_**A/N: I normally don't do Author's Notes at the beginning, but some context is needed. This takes place post-Mansion (HetaOni: Italy's Story), but during my RPG, Between Two Worlds (somewhere around the current chapter). I wrote this about a year ago, trying to work out writer's block. I decided to post it for shits and giggles (and so I have something marked as 'complete' for once) as a oneshot.**_

 _ **This can be read as a standalone fic, so please comment~! ^^ And don't take the specific details seriously; things may change in my other fics.**_

"Oh? You came." The man said, leaning against the brick wall casually. The new arrival scoffed, lighting a cigarette.

"Of course I came. You _did_ ask me to. You wanted to talk about… _that_ … didn't you?" The golden eyes of the younger one darkened as he spoke, offering the other a smoke as well. The fuchsia-eyed man snatched the offered cancer-stick, and lit it with the offered flame. He took a long drag before he spoke.

"Si. We can't just avoid it forever. It happened and there's no use in pretending it didn't."

"I never said we should pretend it didn't. I just don't—"

"You don't what, Feli?" The fuchsia eyed one cut him off. "You don't think it matters? That it's over and we can just go back to how things used to be? Sorry. But it doesn't work that way. Things have changed… _we've_ changed." Feli stiffened before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I know. We've changed. But _they_ haven't. How'd you end up there, anyhow? You don't seem like the gullible, stupid type like me."

"I was challenged."

Feli gazed sidelong towards his companion in interest. "Challenged? By whom?"

"By Adelchi." Feli stiffened.

"How?" He asked carefully.

"By posing as a citizen. I'd felt odd about it at first, but was foolish and didn't listen to my instincts. Looking back on it, they were probably blocked by _the pull_."

"Si… I felt a similar tug. That _need_ to go there… But at the time, my own stupidity and naivety stopped me from listening to my gut. I probably could've avoided this whole mess. I'm sorry… My being there likely dragged you there, too. You know how the connection works."

"Si. But it wasn't your fault. And that's beside the point; we're out. For good, we are out. And we can't… _won't_ go back."

"I… is it crazy that I kinda miss it? I was there for so long… it feels almost… _wrong_ to not be there… to lose the rhythm… the momentum… the structure and pattern… as much as it drove me _mad_ …"

"No. It's probably something like Stockholm syndrome. I'm not surprised you developed it. You were there for a lot longer than me. And you haven't exactly been kidnapped like I have."

"Why would you…?"

"You forgot? I'm a King. Kings are high trophies, and if someone got the chance, why wouldn't they kidnap or assassinate the King of an entire Networ– er… country?"

"Trophies, huh? I dunno… You seem more like a cheap medal you'd get for a kid at a birthday party." Feli stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Oh yeah? And then what are you? The cake? Sweet on the outside and full of white death on the inside. I'd say that describes you pretty damn well."

"Oh, come off it. You know you're just jealous." Luci spluttered a bit.

"Jealous?! Of _you_?! Why on _Earths_ would I be jealous of _you_?"

"Because I got the looks _and_ the brains."

"And I can fight and kill our foes. And looks? Idiota, we have the same fucking face."

"Yup~ And I wear it much better than you." Feli chuckled a bit at his own comeback, before sobering. "How long?"

"Scusa?"

"How long were you there?"

Luci also sobered at the question, going quiet as he took another long drag. He grumbled when he realized his smoke was gone. "Too long… far too long." They watched the sunset in silence for several minutes. Just when it seemed that Feli would have to break the silence again, Luci spoke. "20,000 Loops." Feli looked up, surprised. "I know it isn't nearly close to what you went through, but to me, it felt like an eternity. Our loop average was 2 weeks per…"

"876,542. Our average was about five days." Luci winced as if hit.

"God, Feliciano…. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you more."

"No… Luciano…. You've helped me more than you realize. Just by being there… by understanding… by letting me talk and vent without worry of any memories being triggered or awkward questions coming up. Grazie."

"Prego… I still can't believe it, though. After all that…"

"Si… was it really all for nothing? Will we… have to go back again?"

"NO!" Luciano's sharp voice made Feliciano jump. "No." He repeated, quieter. "We won't be _going back_. Ever."

"But… what if…?"

"What if what? What if we die? They die? We won't let that happen."

"But fratello… it seems so hopeless. Flavio is missing, and Lovino is a wreck!"

"But you've forgotten… Our enemies aren't just dealing with a couple of nations anymore." His tone was low and dark with a determined undertone.

"We're Ryuuzu no Ko." Feli finished.

"I am the King of the Network of Italy."

"And I am General Winter." He grinned, getting the drift.

"But if it comes down to it… I will Go Back for you." Luciano looked Feliciano in the eyes. Bright dangerous fuchsia meeting the steady gaze of blazing golden orbs.

"And I for you."

Luciano pulled out one of his knives, never breaking the gaze of the other. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have come if I wasn't." Feliciano answered, holding out his arm, inside up. Luciano sliced it gently near the crook of his elbow, letting the crimson blood flow to the earth below. He handed the blade to Feli, who repeated the action on Luciano.

They clasped arms, locking each other in a bond. They spoke in unison. "Brothers forever, through strife and pain. Through love and laughter. Never to walk alone. Never to _be_ alone. Bound by blood and spirit. Through Life, Death, Between and Beyond. United as One. Italia per sempre. Viva l'Italia."

 _ **Words: 950**_

 _ **Pages: 3**_

 _ **Posted: 12/18/2018**_


End file.
